


soldier, poet, king

by reckless_hedgehog



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: CRinktober (Critical Role), Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckless_hedgehog/pseuds/reckless_hedgehog
Summary: сборник драбблов для CRinktober 2020темы можно посмотреть вот тут: https://twitter.com/crinktober/status/1302924579900448772
Relationships: Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Kudos: 2





	1. 1. favourite character (jester);

У Джестер не бывает проблем.

Она вся светится вечной улыбкой, она шутит, отплачивает пранком за пранк; она разрисовывает стены и учится бить татуировки. Она не носит проблемы, — она _при_ носит их.

Джестер поёт: тихо и высоко, — и мелодия разливается по чёрной камере, невидимо серебрится, вьётся и мягко ложится на каменный пол. Форд за её спиной придвигается ближе.

Её пальцы — волшебные, в прямом и переносном смысле, — но сейчас они бесполезны. Запястья ломит от кандалов, кожа растёрта до щиплющих ранок. Глаза болят от разглядывания темноты, черноты, и иногда, когда все остальные пленники затихают, забываются беспокойным сном, Джестер слышит её противный смех, низкий голос, её грубую, ломкую песню. 

Колыбельная обрывается. Кто-то в дальнем углу дёргается, цепь звенит по каменному полу. Чернота торжествует и смеётся.

В такие моменты Джестер кажется, что в мире не осталось ничего, кроме черноты. Что никто не придёт им на помощь. Что она не увидит своих друзей. Что она не увидит маму… Джестер проглатывает ком в горле, с усилием выдавливает высокую мелодию, — и колыбельная продолжается с того места, где прервалась, такая же прекрасная и грустная.

Чернота, шипя, отступает. У Джестер не бывает проблем, — только временные препятствия.


	2. 2. sweets and treats (vex);

Крем для торта получается слишком густым. Векс откладывает ложку, принимая поражение; не очень-то и хотелось. Сейчас придёт замечательная Килет, и всё исправит…

Килет и правда появляется. Она выныривает откуда-то из-под стола: с растерянным взглядом и мукой на носу. Векс прячет улыбку в кулаке.

— Ты не видела… нож? — Килет пытается сдуть упавшую на глаза прядь. Она запыхавшаяся, уставшая, и Векс приваливается бедром к столу, складывает руки на груди. Наблюдает ещё несколько минут за метаниями Килет. Кухня не слишком большая, потолок низкий, поэтому рога постоянно цепляются за железную люстру, едва не падают прямо в свежеприготовленный крем.

Наконец, Векс это всё надоедает: она протискивается мимо Килет и достаёт из верхнего ящика нож.

— Держи.

Она улыбается и задерживает свою ладонь на пальцах Килет всего на секунду дольше, чем следует. Большие зелёные глаза ни на секунду не отвлекаются от её лица, и Векс небрежным жестом стирает с носа Килет большую часть муки.

— Я там крем сделала. Попробуй.


	3. 3. armor (vex&percy);

Перси расставляет бутылки на столе, с усердием школьника называет их, поправляет смятые этикетки: всё это — не отрывая взгляда от чёрной бездны мешка. Векс лениво спрашивает:

— Мне уже начинать записывать?

Перси будто вырывают из транса. Он поднимает глаза, его челюсть приоткрывается; ни единого звука не вырывается. В комнате прохладно, — Векс поджимает пальцы на ногах.

— Мы начнём с «Храбости».

— Вот как.

Перси преодолевает комнату быстрым шагом, и на секунду живот обжигает кислотой: он выйдет, она сделала что-то не так, сказала что-то не то, была слишком напористой или — недостаточно; но Перси всего лишь захлопывает дверь. Оборачивается. Векс расплывается в улыбке.

— На тебе слишком много одежды, дорогой.

Поговорить о драконах они всегда успеют.


End file.
